Serching for Seto
by optimistic girl94
Summary: Seto Kaiba was kidnapped in the middle of the night, and no one knows where he is. Yugi and his friends have volunteered to help Mokuba find his brother. There is one problem. They don't know where to start.Chap5up
1. Default Chapter

Searching for Seto 

(Author note: I don't own Yugioh)

Chp1 Kidnapped

Seto Kaiba closed his laptop as he looked at the time. 1:30 a.m., it is really late he thought. He then heard a crashing sound from downstairs. Getting up he opened his door and slowly walked down the stairs so he wouldn't alert the intruder. Looking around Kaiba didn't see anyone. He heard a sound behind him so he pointed ht e flashlight in front of him.

Kaiba couldn't recognize the man because he was wearing a black jumper and a skiing cap that covered the person's face except their eyes.

" What are you doing in my house?" Kaiba yelled.

The intruder didn't answer, so Kaiba want to get the phone, but before he could pick up the phone the man hit him with a bat.

" Mission accomplished sir," the person said into his cell phone.

" Excellent," the amen on the other side of the line said, " Our plan is finally coming together."

* * *

The next day at school everyone was talking about what was on the news in the morning. 

" Hey Yug!" Joey shouted, " What happened on the news?"

" Don't you know?" Yugi asked.

" If I knew then I wouldn't need to ask you," Joey said.

" Well, Kaiba was kidnapped earlier this morning," Yugi explained.

" That is just too bad," Joey grinned.

" It is isn't it?" Yugi frowned, " poor Mokuba. We should stop by after school."

" Maybe Kaiba was taking a walk and got lost," Joey suggested.

" Talking about Kaiba?" Tristan questioned.

" Yes,"

" I think that it is just too bad, but he deserves it," Tristan said.

" Either way we need to get to the bottom of this," Yugi informed.

" Can't he officers do that?" Joey asked,

" Yes, but we should help too,"

" I was afraid you were going to say that," Joey frowned.

* * *

Waking up Kaiba saw complete darkness. He could hear people, but couldn't see anyone. 

" I demand to know what the heck is going on!" Kaiba hollered.

Kaiba could feel the bind covering his eyes being loosened. A tall man wearing a blue suit with dirty blond hair was staring at him.

" Aww, Mr. Kaiba. We thought you would never get here," he said.

" Who are you!" Kaiba yelled.

" My name is Fredrick Uppermyer," He introduced himself, " and you are in a little organization called GOA. Gamers Of Australia."

" Australia? How did I get here?"

" My friend Charyll helped me," he informed pointing to the man in the black jumper with a ski cap.

The man took off the ski cap surprising Kaiba. It was a girl. I woman kidnapped him.

"Why did you kidnap me?" Kaiba asked.

" We want something of yours," he smiled.

" What?' he asked raising an eyebrow.

" Kaiba corp."

"Why it is all the way in Japan," Kaiba questioned.

" Yes, but we the Gamers Of Australia can mover over to Japan and take over,"

" Why Kaiba corp.?"

" It is a fast growing company in business and money," Fredrick stated.

" I try," Kaiba grinned, " but you can't have it."

" Well, then we can't let you go," Fredrick frowned.

" What! You can't keep me here!" he roared.

" Actually we can and that is what we intend to do. Good day Mr. Kaiba," he waved locking Kaiba in the room.

" What Kind of trouble have I've been placed in?" Kaiba asked sitting in the cold dark room.

* * *

Yugi knocked on the door of the Kaiba mansion. Everyone waited for the door to open. An old man maybe a butler was starring at the gang. 

" We are here to Mokuba," Yugi explained.

" Master Mokuba is in his room. Follow me and don't touch anything,"

They walked into Kaiba's mansion. It was huge with a grand living room and an oversized kitchen. Stopping the butler opened the door where Mokuba was.

"Hey Mokuba," Yugi smiled,

" Hello, Yugi,"

" I will leave all you alone," the butler said.

" Why are you here," he questioned looking at the gang.

" We wanted to see if you were okay," Tea said concerned.

" Yeah and if Kaiba is really gone," Joey said looking in Mokuba's closet as if Kaiba was in there ready to pounce on him.

" Joey," Tea glared.

" I'm not doing so well," Mokuba, sighed, " I have a huge decision on my shoulders."

" What?" Yugi asked.

"I know once my brother disappears or dies I have to take over Kaiba corp," Mokuba spoke shuffling his feet.

" That is a big problem," Tristan said.

" Mokuba don't worry because we are going to go look for him," Yugi promised.

" What about school?" Tea panicked.

" Tomorrow is the last day of school before summer," Duke reminded her.

" And no one does anything on the last day of school," Joey added.

" Yugi, how are we going to find Kaiba? We don't know where to look?" Ryou asked.

" Easy he isn't here, so we should look outside of Japan,"

" We can make pretty posters," Tea grinned.

" Pretty posters? No way! What we need is a Fancy airplane to search with," Joey corrected.

" You can use our private plane," Mokuba offered.

" Really cool let's go!" he shouted jumping up and down.

" How about we meet here at 8:00. Bring your stuff it is going to be a long trip," Yugi instructed.

" Okay," they said.

" Big brother we are coming to find you,"

* * *

The door opened, but Kaiba couldn't tell who it was until the person flipped the switch. It was Charyll, his kidnapper. 

" What do you want?" he rudely asked.

" I just want to give you your lunch," she said with a southern accent placing the tray on Kaiba's lap.

" Is it poison?" he asked examining the food.

" The only poison here is your attitude," she smiled untying his hands.

" I wouldn't be this angry if you didn't kidnap me," he hollered.

" You're cute," she grinned.

Kaiba blushed at her statement. No one ever called him cute before, but the girls at his school, but they only wanted money. This lady was sincere. For the first since he was kidnapped he took a good look at her. She had wavy red hair and beautiful chocolate brown eyes. She had a smile, and appearance that could make any guy melt.

" Hello? Mr. Kaiba," she waved her hand in his face.

" Call me Seto," he smiled.

" Okay Seto enjoy your meal,' she said leaving, but she waited around the door.

" Oh and um I just wanted to tell you,"

" Yes," Kaiba said.

" Your drooling and it really nasty," she giggled shutting the door.

Kaiba mentally slapped himself. He was not a lover. Love was for the weak, but why was his cold heart beating?

* * *

At exactly 8pm everyone was standing in front of Kaiba's plane with their luggage. 

" Airplane food here I come," Joey said taking his bags and jumping in the plane.

(Authors note: () this means Yugi is talking to his Yami.)

(Are sure you want to do this?)

(Yes Yami I am.)

(Okay, but I will be here if you need me.)

" Okay guys sit back and let me show you how to fly this plane," Joey announced pushing a red button.

A screen pulled down from the ceiling while Joey was explaining to Yugi how easy it was to fly a plane.

" Mutt don't touch my plane!"

Joey jumped at the sound of someone's voice. When he saw it was Kaiba he shook his fist.

" This plane has a powerful alarm system. My brother programmed it, so only the employees, my brother, and me can use it," he explained.

Mokuba walked over to the controls and pressed a blue button.

" Mokuba how nice to see you," he smirked.

" Is he really-

" No, Yugi, it is just a tape he made," Mokuba, said pulling back a lever.

" How did he know it was me then," Joey asked suspiciously eyeing the screen that was slowly moving back into the ceiling.

" Well he assumed you would touch it,"

" Well," Joey began.

" Hey man I found food," Tristan interrupted.

" Peanuts?" Joey asked.

" A whole buffet," Tristan smiled.

" Yes!" Joey cheered.

" Where are we going first Yugi?" Mokuba asked putting the plane on autopilot.

" Taiwan," Yugi said.

"Okay," Mokuba said typing it in.

" Yugi what if Kaiba was still in Japan, just somewhere far?" Tea asked.

" Trust me he isn't in Japan," Yugi smiled, " I hope."

* * *

After Kaiba finished his meal he looked in his pocket for his cell phone. He dialed Mokuba's number and waited. Mokuba's face showed up on a little screen. 

" Big brother!"

" Yes, Mokuba it is me quiet. I am going to tell you where I am. I'm in-

" Now Mr. Kaiba can't have anyone finding you now," he said stuffing Kaiba's phone in his pocket.

" Give me back my cell phone," he growled.

" Let us have Kaiba corp."

" Never,"

" Then bye, bye, cell phone," he grinned.

" My only way out of here," Kaiba frowned.

* * *

"Big brother!" Mokuba shouted. 

" What's wrong?" Yugi asked.

" My brother called me but then some man took his phone from him," Mokuba said.

" Hey Mokuba can I see your phone?" Yugi asked.

" Okay, but what are you going to do?"

" Wait and see," he said.

Yugi went to the category pictures. Then he looked at every picture, but saw nothing. Then he searched last calls, and saw a picture of Kaiba and then scrolled down to see a man's face.

" Mokuba can you hook this phone up to that screen?" Yugi asked.

" Yes why?"

" I think we have a clue that is going to make this search easier,"

* * *

Kaiba woke up and came face to face with Charyll. Suddenly he could feel his face warm up. 

" Are you okay Seto?" she asked, " I heard screaming."

" I'm fine now that you are here," he smirked.

" I don't think your going to be fine anymore."

" Why not?" he asked.

" Well, because, this," she said slapping him.

" Ouch! Why did you do that?"

" I'm supposed to slap you until you give us Kaiba corp."

" Why is a beautiful girl like you working here?'

" Good car insurance, dental fees, you know everything a girl wants,:

" Everything?" Kaiba asked getting close to Charyll's face.

Charyll slapped Kaiba really hard making him hit the floor.

" Why did you slap me this time?"

" You were too close to my face," she smiled kissing Kaiba on the cheek.

"Oh," he said touching his cheek.

" I almost forgot your phone has been destroyed," she grinned closing the door behind her.

" Oh," Kaiba grinned, " Wait my phone! That cost me $1,500!"

* * *

Mokuba hooked the phone up to the screen. Instantly the screen showed a picture of a man. 

" So what are you going to do?" Mokuba asked again.

" Zoom in on that little logo on his suit," Yugi commanded.

" Okay, but what is that supposed to do?"

" GOA, now what does that stand for?" Yugi wondered.

" Gamers Of Australia," Joey answered stepping out of the kitchen.

" No, that can't be possible," Yugi shook his head.

" You're right that is a crazy thought," Joey laughed.

" We are going to have to ask the people in Taiwan," Yugi said.

* * *

Will the gang be able to save Kaiba? Will they find out what GOA stands for? What is going on with Charyll and Kaiba? Find out in the next chapter.

**Next time on Searching for Seto**:

_Joey's eyes went wide as he put his hands on his head._

" _No," Joey hollered, " Leave me alone Kaiba."_

_Until next chapter _

_Bye_


	2. Taiwan

Searching for Seto

Chap2 Taiwan 

When the plane finally landed in Taiwan everyone hoped off. They were all tired and couldn't wait for a hotel room.

"Hello?" Yugi said once they entered the hotel.

" Hello and welcome to Sleep In where you can well sleep in," he said.

" We were wondering if there are any rooms open?" Yugi asked.

" Yes," he smiled, " How many will be needed?"

" Joey, Me, Malik, Ryou, Duke, Tristan, Mokuba, and Tea," he counted, " Three rooms."

" Okay you get rooms 342, 343, and 344," he said giving them the keys.

" Thank you," Yugi grinned.

" Now the rooming will be Joey, Tristan and I in room 342. Duke, Ryou, Malik, and Mokuba room 343 and Tea in room 344."

" Okay," they said.

Once they all were in their room they went to sleep. Except for Duke and Mokuba because they couldn't sleep.

" Very soon the world will belong to me and then I Bakura will destroy it," Ryou cackled in his sleep.

"No, Marik go away!" Malik yelled.

" Yugi's room?" Duke asked Mokuba.

" Yugi's room," Mokuba nodded.

They both ventured down the hallway to Yugi's room. Knocking on the door it was answered by Tristan.

" What?" he yelled.

" Ryou and Malik," they said.

" Oh come right in," Tristan smiled.

* * *

Kaiba woke the next morning to a light shining in his face. 

" What the-

" Mr. Kaiba have you decided yet?" Fredrick asked impatiently.

" Decided about what?" Kaiba yawned.

" Kaiba corp."

" I thought I said no!"

" Well I'm sorry you feel that way,"

" You are going to replace my cell phone," he commanded.

" GOA isn't responsible for any broken or stolen items," Fredrick smirked.

Kaiba was so angry that he kicked Fredrick in the shin.

" Well, Mr. Kaiba since you are showing very barbaric behavior we will have to tie your legs," he fumed.

Quickly Kaiba's legs were tied together along with his hands. Fredrick looked at Kaiba then shook his head in pity.

* * *

" Now the plan is we split up into two groups and ask people if they have seen Kaiba," Yugi explained. 

" That will never work," Joey said.

" We have to try,"

" Tristan, Joey, Mokuba, come with me," Yugi instructed.

" I want to come too," Tea smiled latching onto Yugi's arm.

" Okay and Duke, Ryou and Malik go together,"

" Be alone with two physcos no way," Duke complained.

" Let's set our watches and meet back here at 4:00pm," Yugi said, " Now go! Remember to take a picture."

Each group took a picture of Kaiba and went out the door.

" I am so glad we are in the same group together Yugi," Tea grinned.

" Me too, I'm thrilled, " Yugi said sarcastically.

" Hey you have you seen this man!" Joey yelled.

" What man?" the guy asked.

" This man," Joey pointed at the picture.

" I see no man," he disagreed.

" Are you blind?" Joey hollered.

" No, I see no man," he said.

" Joey the picture is backwards," Yugi said.

" Oh," Joey said, " Hey- where did he go?"

" Give me that" Tristan screamed, " Hey you have you seen this man?"

" No,"

" Okay thank you,"

" I wonder if Ryou, Duke and Malik are getting any luck," Yugi asked.

Ryou, Duke, and Bakura weren't getting any luck either.

" Have you seen this man?" Ryou asked the lady.

" No,"

" Your not asking right Ryou," Malik said, " Have you seen this man?"

" No already,"

" Sure?"

" Yes,"

" Positive?" Duke asked.

" Yes,"

" Really sure?" Ryou asked.

" Yes gosh darn it!" she yelled.

" Okay,"

Yugi saw a little boy sitting on a bench. He decided to ask him if he had seen Kaiba.

" Yes I have," the boy said.

" You've seen this man?" Yugi asked.

" Yes," the boy smiled.

" See guys never give up," Yugi said, " Where have you see him little boy?"

" On that picture," he answered.

" Anywhere else?"

" No,"

" What were you saying?" Joey smirked.

"Oh never mind. It is almost 4:00 we better get back,"

" Are we giving up," Mokuba frowned.

" No, we will try again later,"

Back at the hotel the gang shared what they found.

" No one has seen Kaiba," Duke said.

" I have a feeling he isn't here," Joey believed.

" Don't be silly," Yugi laughed, " Where could he be?"

" We have asked a lot of people and they haven't seen him," Tristan said, " we should look somewhere else."

" Where?" Yugi questioned.

" Australia," Joey announced.

" What is up with you and Australia?" Yugi asked.

" I don't know," Joey frowned, " I don't know."

* * *

Kaiba stuffed his millennium rod back into his back into his pocket. Why didn't it work? He did everything he thought he was supposed to do. Why wasn't it working? Kaiba remembered when Yugi handed the rod to him saying it was his. 

He didn't believe in that crazy stuff, but now he felt it made more sense. Raising the rod in the air again nothing happened. He tried talking into it, but there was not effect. It must be busted Kaiba thought. Throwing it to the ground Kaiba decided not rely on a useless object. The rod began to glow. Kaiba picked it up. He saw Yugi and all the others, but where was the mutt.

* * *

" Joey are you okay?" Yugi asked concerned. 

" Yugi, I have to tell you I am in Australia. Gamers Of Australia kidnapped me," Joey said.

" Joey you aren't in Australia you are in Taiwan," Yugi chuckled.

" Listen idiots! I am communicating with all of you through the mutt with my rod," Joey yelled.

Everyone looked shocked. Kaiba was talking through Joey with the millennium rod.

" Kaiba your in Australia?" Yugi asked.

" Yes,"

" Joey was right," Tristan said.

" Big brothers" Mokuba called.

" Yes, Moki," Joey asked.

" Don't give up we're coming to get you," Mokuba promised embracing Joey in a hug.

" I won't," he grinned.

Joey looked around then down at Mokuba.

" Mokuba why are you hugging me?" he asked, " Did I miss something?"

" No," Yugi shook his head.

" Why do I feel like someone was taking over my mind?" Joey asked.

" Joey your just imagining things," Yugi assured him.

* * *

" I'm going home," Kaiba cheered. 

" You are?"

" Oh Charyll," Kaiba smiled.

" How are you going home?"

" I don't have to tell you," he rudely snapped.

" Fine be that way," she turned her head.

" No, don't be mad. I just don't want you to tell your bossy," Kaiba said.

" Okay, but what is that rod in your pocket?" she asked.

" Rod? Oh this? Don't tell, but I can control people with this," he confessed.

" Really? That is mighty cool," she smiled.

" It is isn't it? He said, " Now promise you wont tell,"

" Promise," she said.

" Good, so are you here to slap me again?" he laughed.

" No, not now, but later," she explained.

" Later?"

" Yep!"

Charyll untied Kaiba's hands.

" What about my legs," Kaiba asked.

" You might kick me," she said.

" How old are you?" Kaiba asked.

" You never ask a woman her age it is just rude," she said.

" May I know your age?" Kaiba asked.

" Well, I am 17," she answered.

" And I'm 17 too," he grinned.

" Wow! You are the only person my age here, " she said.

" Really?"

" Yeah?"

" Do you think you can untie my legs?" he asked.

" No," she giggled.

" Oh okay then,"

* * *

" You guys are hiding something from me," Joey tapped his foot. 

" No, of course not," Yugi laughed.

" I am going to find out," he promised.

" Now that we know Kaiba is in Australia we should go there now," Yugi suggested.

" We don't know where Kaiba is in Australia," Duke said matter of factly.

" We are going to have to wait and find out," Yugi said, " But we should at least get ready to leave."

" Well until then I am heading to the buffet in the hotel," Tristan grinned, " Coming Joey?"

" Of course,"

* * *

Kaiba wondered where Yugi and the gang was. He told them everything they needed to know. Well except the city, but even Kaiba didn't know that. 

" Hey Charyll," Kaiba greeted.

" Yes, Kaiba,"

" Do you know what city we are in?"

" Yes, Sydney,"

" Thank you,"

" Why do you need to know?" she asked suspiciously.

" Oh just wondering," Kaiba smiled.

* * *

" Yugi the plane is loaded we are just waiting for your cue," Tristan shouted. 

" Yugi!"

"Tristan hold on," Yugi said.

" That wasn't me," Tristan said with a confused tone.

" Oh hey Joey,"

" I am in Sydney, Australia, don't waste time,"

" Sydney?"

" Yes, Yugi, Sydney,"

" We're coming big brother," Mokuba smiled.

They all got on the plane to head to Australia. Joey said the password for the plane. He took the plane off auto.

" Kaiba is Joey coming back?" Yugi asked.

" Not until we get to Sydney," he said.

" Are we there yet?"

" No,"

" Are we there yet?"

" No,"

" Are we there yet?"

" No, Mokuba,"

" Big brother we should land we are almost out of fuel,"

" You're right Mokuba," Joey said.

Joey looked around and saw he was flying an airplane. Except there was a problem, he didn't know how to fly, so he let go of the wheel.

" Kaiba what are you doing? We are going to crash!" Yugi hollered.

" Why are you calling me Kaiba?" Joey asked.

" Hold on everyone!" Mokuba ordered.

Mokuba carefully landed the plane. They were not in Australia, but in Indonesia. When they got off the plane Joey cornered Yugi.

" What is going on?" Joey demanded.

" We are staying here for the night them leaving tomorrow," Yugi said.

" I know that, but why do I keep blanking out?" And why are you acting nervous?"

" Joey don't panic, but Kaiba has been controlling your mind, so he can lead us to him,"

" What?" Joey screamed.

"Now don't panic," Yugi begged.

" I must not let him takeover again," he panicked, " this is like Marik allover again."

" Joey just-

Joey eyes went wide as he put his hands on his head.

" NO," Joey hollered, " Leave me alone Kaiba."

* * *

Kaiba frowned. Joey was fighting back. Why was the mutt overreacting? It wasn't like he was Marik.Shaking his head sadly he prepared his speech. 

" Wheeler I want to talk to my brother for a while," he asked, " What do you mean get out of my head? I am not a parasite."

Hearing sounds Kaiba quieted himself, so the noise could walk by. When he was sure it was silent again he began to talk.

" Now mutt, don't make me force you," Kaiba warned, " Will stop screaming and listen? Fine be stubborn my rod can over power your weak mind any time."

Kaiba was now in full control whether Joey enjoyed it or not.

* * *

" Now that I'm back in control," Joey said, " Yugi, where are all of you?" 

" Kaiba we are in Indonesia,"

" What?"

" Remember we were out of fuel and after you said bye-bye Joey almost crashed the plane," Yugi reminded, " I think you should give leave Joey alone."

" He is the only person I know how to control. I wan to talk to my brother, so for now the mutt is my dummy," he smirked.

" When you say it that way it sounds like you are doing something really awful," Yugi frowned.

Yugi watched Joey walk into the hotel. Maybe giving Kaiba the millennium rod was a bad idea.

* * *

Wow. Interesting. Read and Review. Kaiba should leave Joey alone.

**Next Time on Searching for Seto:**

" _So we are going to die?" Mokuba asked._

" _I don't know," Joey frowned, " Come here Mokuba."_

_Until next chapter_

_Bye_


	3. Someone is Watching

Searching for Seto

(AN: Sorry I took so long to update. Thank you everyone who reviewed my story. I don't own Yugioh.)

Chap3 Someone is Watching

Yugi woke up to screaming. Jumping out of bed Yugi rushed out the door. He ran down the hall. He saw an opened door, so he walked in. There Tea stood screaming at something Yugi couldn't see. Yugi walked up to Tea then looked at the wall she was freaking out about.

" Go no where near Australia and you will live, but if you do death will be upon you," Tea shook, " Yugi, someone knows."

" We cam as soon as we heard the scream," Tristan announced.

" Oh my," Bakura said looking at the wall.

" Who could know?" Malik asked.

" I don't know, but he is in this very hotel," Yugi said.

* * *

Fredrick and other emplopyees, and Charyll broke down the door of Kaiba's dark prison.

" Mr. Kaiba we have learned from Charyll that you have been telling your friends where you were," Fredrick boomed.

" What?" Kaiba yelled, " Charyll, I told you not to tell."

" I know, Seto, but they forced it out of me," she said, " Please don't be mad Seto. I love you."

" Oh don't give me that crap!" he shouted, " I knew falling in love with you was a mistake. Proving my point love and friendship is for the weak."

Charyll's brown eyes filled with tears. Covering her face she ran out of the room.

" Okay Earl and Stew get Kaiba onto the helicopter," Fredrick ordered, " Now!"

" I have no friends. No one is coming!" Kaiba hollered.

" Nice try, Mr. Kaiba," he smirked, " We asked for Kaiba. Corp nicely. Now we won't ask nicely again. We are taking you faraway from civilization and leaving you there. Then we will take over Kaiba corp. by force.

Earl and Stew untied Kaiba from the chair pushed and shoved him into the helicopter. Kaiba was locked in luggage compartment, which was filled with packages that said GOA. The door was closed and darkness consumed Kaiba.

* * *

Joey walked into Tea's room yawning looking clueless to their situation.

" What happened?" Joey asked.

" Look at the wall," Tristan pointed.

" Wow! Who wrote that?"

" We don't know maybe someone from GOA," Yugi said.

" Yugi, what if that someone is watching right now?" Tea asked.

" Don't freak us out, Tea" Duke said.

" We should still go to Australia," Yugi urged, " Kaiba, needs us."

" We don't need, Kaiba, anyways he was intruding my mind," Joey complained.

"Yes, but he wasn't destroying you in anyway," Yugi said.

" After, Marik, I don't trust, Kaiba,"

" Maybe, but we should go, Kaiba is counting on us," Yugi commanded.

" We must save my big brother," Mokuba said.

They loaded the plane and boarded. While the plane was flying the fuel was decreasing every minute.

* * *

Kaiba was being tossed from one side to the other. Rather large boxes were crushing him. He wondered what the boxes contained. Reaching in his pocket he found his rod. As it glowed he tried to contact the others.

* * *

" I hope, Kaiba, is alright," Yugi said.

" Me too," Tea sighed.

" Hey, Joey, what is eating you?"

" Yugi! Turn back. I over heard they are going to kill all of you if you try to save me," Joey yelled.

" Kaiba, it is a risk we are going to take," he answered.

"Fool! Go back home they are taking me somewhere else,"

" Where, Kaiba?" Yugi questioned.

"I don't have that information," he replied.

" Big brother we aren't giving up we are going to save you "

Suddenly an alarm sounded throughout the whole plane. Filling the area with a loud annoying beeping sound.

" What is that?" Duke asked covering his ears.

" That's the fuel alarm!" Joey screamed, " Please tell me you refueled the plane."

" I did big brother," Mokuba said.

" No, it isn't, Mokuba's, fault," Yugi corrected, " Someone tampered with the fuel system. Leaving us with barely enough fuel tot get to Australia."

" Yugi, we are over water," Tea quivered.

" I know," Yugi frowned.

" We aren't going to die right Yugi? You are going to get us out of this somehow," Tristan asked.

" I can't do anything," Yugi said.

" What about, Yami?" Duke anxiously asked.

" I'll try,"

(AN: Yami and Yugi are talking. ().)

(Yami, can you help us?)

(Yugi, I don't know what to say)

(Say you can help)

(Sorry, Yugi, I don't know what to do)

Yugi shook his head sadly. Joey ran over to the controls. He pressed every button, but nothing worked.

" I can't do anything," Joey said.

" So we are going to die?" Mokuba cried.

" I don't know," Joey frowned," Come here Mokuba."

Joey gave Mokuba a hug as he cried. Looking around Joey was angry.

" He did it again!" Joey hollered.

" Joey don't' be mad at-

" No, I won't let him do it again!" Joey shouted making Mokuba stop holding him.

There was feeling of fall as everyone held on to a object. Unfortunately for Joey he was positioned in front of the plane. When the plane hit the water the windows shattered. Joey was overwhelmed by water rushing around him. Very soon the plane was filled with water as it sank to the bottom._

* * *

_Kaiba tired to connect with the mutt again, but nothing happened. This frustrated him, so he tried harder again it didn't work. Throwing the rod the ground Kaiba felt the plane landing. The room flooded with light as a man he didn't know the name of took him out of the luggage compartment. When the plane door was opened a gust of wind blew in making Kaiba shiver. What was this place?

" Have fun in Alaska," Fredrick laughed pushing Kaiba out of the plane.

As Kaiba hit the snow he was horrified. Alaska? Where no one lived Alaska? How was he going to get out of this one? Kaiba sat on the snow covered ground and cried for the first time since he was little. His brother Mokuba was now dead all because he wanted to save him. Now the watery ocean was Mokuba's grave._

* * *

_Wow. Dramatic. What will happen to Kaiba?

**Next time on Searching for Seto**:

"_These strangers are taking over. They said you were dead,"_

" _Dead?"_

_Until next chapter_

_Bye_


	4. Not Alone

Searching for Seto

(AN: I don't own Yugioh. Here is more for you. Sorry I took so long.)

Chap4 Not Alone

Kaiba stopped crying and put himself back together. He couldn't believe he broke down. Wrapping his arms around his almost frozen body he began his journey across the deserted snow land.

Walking a few miles he saw a sign. He was thrilled because soon he would be in a town with heaters, a cozy bed, and hot chocolate. When Kaiba reached the sign he read it. **Town 415 miles**. He felt his hope evaporate. Looking at his feet that were now frozen he frowned. He would have to walk. Taking a deep breath he began to walk across the snow land.

Kaiba cursed angrily as he walked across the cold snow. Why did Alaska have to have a town so darn far away? Colliding with a hard object Kaiba looked up to find a sign that read **Centrial**. Glancing around he saw a few houses, shops an igloo here and there. Opening the door of the first shop Kaiba was greeted by a boy with a huge fuzzy jacket on. The boy looked to be 14 or 15. Ringing the bell on the counter the boy raised his head.

" Is there a hotel near by?" Kaiba asked.

" You aren't from here are you?" the boy asked.

" No, I am stranded," Kaiba, said.

" Got off the wrong plane? He laughed.

" More like pushed off."

" Well the nearest hotel is 615 miles away," he smiled.

" What? I walked 415 miles to get here!"

" It isn't my fault," he grinned.

" Now I have to walk on my frozen feet," Kaiba complained.

" You can take the dogs," he offered.

" More mutts?"

The boy walked around the counter and headed to a door saying **Authorized Persona Only**.

" By the way my name is, Phillip,"

" You must be proud," Kaiba remarked.

Phillip opened the door cold air rushing into his face. Kaiba's teeth began to chatter furiously. Phillip walked to a barn house. Inside were dogs that Kaiba didn't see a lot in Japan.

" These are my huskies, Tim, Fred, Mark, Abigail, Chris, Nick, and the leader Spike," he announced.

" Why do you own 6 dogs?"

" In, Alaska they have races against other dog teams that last about two weeks. I hope when I grow up I can enter one,"

" That is very nice," Kaiba said, " But what does that have to do with me?"

" Well, I am going to take you to your hotel," He grinned.

" On that?"

" You want to walk?"

" No."

Kaiba got on the sled while Phillip went to the back. Phillip yelled out mush making the dogs zoom down the snowy grounds. Holding on for dear life Kaiba was getting hit by snow. And snow melts making Kaiba wet and cold. Watching his watch Kaiba saw 40 minutes go by before they arrived in front of hotel. Phillip hollered out stop and the dogs came to a sudden halt making Kaiba almost fly off the sled. Phillip talked to the dogs saying "good job" things like that.

Kaiba walked into the hotel where it looked a little deserted. When a bell was press the lady reading a magazine and popping gum in her mouth looked up.

" Yes sir."

" I would like a room," he asked.

" Wouldn't we all," she sighed.

" I see," Kaiba said putting 100 hundred dollars on the counter.

The lady took the money and gave Kaiba a key. Pressing the button for the elevator he went to floor 16. Finding room 166 he opened the door. Stepping in he was enchanted by the warmth of the room. Sitting in a chair he let a smile show on his face.

" Sir."

" Huh?"

" Sir."

" What- the Phillip how did you get in here?"

" I followed you up the elevator."

" Why?"

" I wanted to know your name."

" Seto Kaiba," he said, " now leave me be."

" Can't I stay?"

" Don't you have a mom and dad...stupid friends?"

"No, my friends all moved and my parents…"

" Go on."

" They died in a dogs sledding race, they were on together."

" Then why do you want to be a dogsledder?"

" My parents loved it. It reminds me of them. See I am 16 and I promise when I turn 17 I will race," he stated.

" How did your parents die?" he asked.

" They froze to death," he frowned.

"Oh."

" So, I told you about me. I want to know about you."

Kaiba didn't want this boy to think they were friends. He didn't want friends weighing him down.

" So…"

" We aren't friends you know that right?"

"Yes."

" Good."

" So about you?"

" My story is long."

" Don't care."

" My brother and I," Kaiba cringing at the word, " were orphans until Gazaburo Kaiba adopted us because of a bet I made with him. The bet involved a chess game…but that's beside the point. After our stepfather died I was left with his company. I am in Alaska because I was kidnapped then my brother and friends tried to help and…"

" Keep going this is interesting,"

" They drowned in the ocean," he ended abruptly.

" Sorry," Philip said.

" Not your fault."

" Why did they kidnap you?"

" They wanted Kaiba Corp and when I didn't hand it over they deserted me in Alaska."

" That's horrible," he said, " We are a like you and I. We both are alone."

" This doesn't mean we are friends remember?"

" Right well see you tomorrow," Philip said.

Kaiba nodded. " Wait tomorrow?"

The boy had already left. Heading to a room with a bed Kaiba took off his wet clothes. He placed them in the bathroom to dry. Searching for a robe or something he found a sweatshirt and pants.

" Complimentary of Holiday Inn," he read. " Yet they couldn't provide a robe?"

He slipped on the clothes turning on the heater, which took 20 minutes to work. He got in bed closing his eyes. He dreamed he was on the plane. It was crashing into the water. Kaiba ran toward his brother, but couldn't reach him as the water engulfed him. Waking up sweaty all over he looked at the time that read 5:50. Yawning Kaiba went back to bed trying not to dream about Mokuba's death.

* * *

Yugi opened his eyes coughing up water. Looking around him he saw doctors. He sat up straight.

" Calm down sir."

" Where are my friends?"

" They are okay."

" Can I see them?"

" No sir, you must rest."

Yugi climbed out of bed despite the doctors' protests. He searched the room. He soon located his friends. They were all awake and wet. Smiling he waved to them.

" Yugi," Tea yelled jumping from bed. " I was worried."

" Tea you're choking me," he said.

" Oh," she blushed letting go of Yugi. " I'm sorry."

" I wonder how Kaiba is?" Duke asked.

" The big question is…where is my big brother now?" Mokuba asked.

* * *

Kaiba woke up early in the morning to get his dry clothes. Putting them on he checked the time that read 8:50. Today he was going to get out of Alaska one way or another.

* * *

Yugi and the gang exited the hospital. They asked some people where they were.

" Australia?" Yugi said.

" Yes," a man said.

" How did we get in Australia?" Duke asked.

" Last thin I remember is drowning in sinking plane," Malik said.

" We all remember that," Yugi smirked.

" Let's return to the real problem," Mokuba said, " finding my brother."

" Kaiba is going to kill us when he finds out his plane is at the bottom of the ocean," Joey sighed.

" I think he's rather more concerned about the passengers on the plane, then the plane itself," Yugi said.

" So he think we're dead?" Tea asked.

" Yes, Tea he thinks we are dead," Yugi replied.

* * *

Walking out of his hotel room he ran into Philip.

" Hey Seto!"

" Philip I thought I said…"

" Let's go there is so much to experience so little time," Philip said grabbing Kaiba's hand.

They walked out of the hotel and headed to Philip's dog sled. As much as Kaiba protested Philip insisted. Again Kaiba was nearly thrown out of the sled as Philip stopped. Kaiba watched Philip turn his sing around signaling to others that the store was open. Following Philip in Kaiba watched him get behind the counter.

" Philip one thing you didn't explain. Not that without this information I would be nothing, but how did you get this shop?"

" Well, Seto, my parents used to won this shop, but since they are gone. I own it," he sighed. " It gets pretty lonely."

"What about customers?"

" They could careless about me. What they came here for is the items sold," he responded sadly. " So I am always lonely."

" That is a very sad story, but one more question. Where is the international airport?" Kaiba questioned.

" 915 miles from here in the town Laska,"

" Will you take me there?"  
" Why?"

" I am going to Australia to see if…" Kaiba began.

" Oh," Philip frowned.

After they stopped at the hotel, so Kaiba could check out they went to the airport. Taking a deep breath Kaiba was going to buy a ticket, but he saw the look on Philip's face.

" Don't think I am staying because I feel sorry for you," he said, " You were bugging me."

" I wouldn't think anything else," Philip smiled.

" Stop smiling it isn't amusing. I won't be able to see if they have found my brother's body yet, thanks to you," he said.

" I know, thank you, for sacrificing that for me," Philip said.

" Whatever."

" You can stay with me at my house," Philip offered.

" I rather sty in a hotel,"

" No, you'll be my guest."

Kaiba once again was on the dog sled. SO much snow was hitting his face it looked like he was sweating. The sled stopped in front of a rather large house. It was almost as big as Kaiba's mansion. Philip took the dogs to the shed after he opened the door. Stepping inside Kaiba was filled with warmth.

" My parents were a little famous for winning so many races," he said.

" I see."  
" Your room will be the quest room next to mine," Philip said.

" Can I use your phone?" Kaiba asked.

" Yes."

Kaiba picked up the phone, but then mentally kicked himself, because he didn't know whom to call.

" Hey Seto, what is that in your pocket?"

" Well it is very complicated," he said.

" I am ready for whatever you have to tell me," Philip folded his arms.

" Well this is a millennium rod. It belongs to a powerful priest of Egypt."

" Why do you have it?"

"I'm getting there. I am the reincarnation of the priest, and the priest's soul is trapped in this rod. I don't know exactly how to free him…"

" That's so ridiculous," Philip interrupted.

" I know I thought that too. Well I still think that, but it is starting to make sense."

" What does it do?"

" Philip with this I can control anyone who doesn't have a yami."

" Control? Like taking over?"

Kaiba nodded.

" Wow that's is awesome," he said. " But what's a yami."

Kaiba didn't want to get into that.

" So what do you want to do?" h asked.

Kaiba picked up the phone dialing the number of his secretary. A melancholy lady picked up the phone.

" Hello this is GOJ, Gamers of Japan," she said.

" Hello Kristen?"

" How do you know my name?" she panicked, " I will hang up."

" No, don't it is me Seto Kaiba," he said.

" Mr. Kaiba?" she sounded confused. " Where have you been?"

" It's a long story," Kaiba stated. " What is going on over there?"

" Therese strangers are taking over. They said you were dead."

" Dead?"

* * *

End chapter. Please read and review.


	5. Beautiful Assasin

Searching for Seto

(An: Here is more for you! I don't own Yugioh! Sorry for the long wait.)

Chap 5 Beautiful Assasin

Yugi and the gang went to the nearest place to eat. While they ate Yugi thought about Kaiba.

" Hey maybe Kaiba called Kaiba corp.?" Tristan said.

" Maybe," Yugi said dialing his cell phone.

When Yugi heard someone on the other line he asked for Kaiba. The man on the other line sounded nervous as he spoke.

" Mr. Kaiba is dead," he said.

" What?"

" We found out yesterday," the man sadly stated.

After the man on the phone hung up Yugi did too. Looking over at Mokuba he smiled sadly.

" So?" Mokuba questioned.

" Your brother is dead," Yugi frowned.

" What?"

" A Kaiba corp. employee said they discovered this yesterday."

"Not I…"

" Sorry Mokuba."

* * *

Kaiba woke early that morning to the smell of food. He climbed out of bed to follow the scent. Ending up in the kitchen he found Philip cooking pancakes. Sitting at one of the many tables he waited patiently. Philip placed the stack of pancakes on the table telling Kaiba to eat away. Though Kaiba's stomach was growling he only ate one pancake. After breakfast the two boys got on the sled hurrying to Philip's shop. Philip begged Kaiba to help him feed his dogs while he tended to the customers.

Taking bowls of dog food to the shed he saw the hungry look on the dogs' faces. While watching them eat he heard a sound. When he whirled around he saw no one. He went back to watching the dogs. Then he heard the sound again, which he now was suspicious of the noise being made.

When Kaiba was about to turn back to watch the dogs he saw something shadowy moving in the shed.

" Who's there?"

The figure came out of hiding approaching Kaiba holding something behind its back. Slowly the figure revealed the silver gun and pointed it at Kaiba who was shocked. For ten minutes they were there. The gun continued to point at him.

" I can't do this," the figure said taking off its mask.

" Charyll?"

* * *

The gang left the fast food restaurant slowly for they were feeling sad.

" How can it be?" Mokuba asked.

" I don't know Mokuba," Yugi said.

Yugi thought about what could possibly have happened to Kaiba. They decided with the money they had left that they would stay the night in a hotel then head to the airport the next day.

" This can't be," Mokuba, repeated, " I won't believe it.

" We can't believe it either, Mokuba," Yugi sighed.

* * *

" Yes, Seto it's me."

" Why do you have a gun and how did you find me?" he asked.

" I'll tell you later," she said, " but how are you?"

" I want to know why you have a gun," he demanded.

" Well, Fredrick wanted me to kill you, so you wouldn't be able to get back to Kaiba corp."

" So you decided you would murder me huh?"

" I stopped before I…"

" How much?" he interrupted.

" 542,000,000" she said lowering her head.

" I see," he raised an eyebrow. " My death costs a lot."

" The first time I heard that much cash, I was like Kill, but my emotions got in the way."

" Emotions are for the weak."

" You don't believe that."

" Don't think you can kiss me and make it better," he said pushing her away.

" Seto."

" You should have killed me," he replied. " And I shouldn't have fallen for you. That's not what Seto Kaiba does. He has no time for love."

Charyll held the gun shaking her head from side to side. Kaiba wanted her to leave right then. Philip walked in seeing the stranger holding a gun and Kaiba on the ground.

" I'll save you Seto!" he shouted.

" Huh? Philip?"

Philip pounced on Charyll making her shriek in horror. Kaiba began to yell at Philip.

" Philip!" he yelled, " You genius!"  
" I know I saved you," he smiled.

" No."

" What this guy was clearly trying to kill you," he stated completely confused.

" Girl."

Philip turned to look at the stranger who was indeed a girl. Embarrassed Philip blushed by his mistake.

" If she wasn't trying to kill you then what?"

" She was about to kill me."  
" So I save you just in time," Philip grinned.

" No."

" Huh? I'm confused."  
" She was about to kill me, but she didn't," Kaiba corrected.

" And I have a name," Charyll frowned.

" So?" Philip remarked.

" How old are you rude boy?"

" 16 and I am not rude," he proudly stood.

" Makes sense," She eyed him.

" Could you both stop for a minute?" Kaiba shouted.

They became silent.

" Are you aware that your so called job killed my brother and his friends?"

Her face fell from the news. She slowly shook her head.

" That is what I expected."

" Seto."

" Only people I like can call me Seto," he glared.

" Ha I can call him Seto," Philip stuck his tongue out at Charyll.

"No, you can't either remember we are not friends."

" But…"

" I'm leaving," he got up.

Kaiba left Philip speechless and Charyll upset.

* * *

Joey watched Yugi try and comfort Mokuba. Feeling sorry Joey went to Mokuba, but was kicked.

" What was that for?"

" You're the reason my brother is dead," he kicked again.

" That was uncalled for," Tristan frowned

" Yes, Mokuba why did you say that?" Tea asked.

" If Joey wasn't being stubborn we would have known where my brother was being taken."

" After what happened with Marik…"

" Boohoo," Mokuba said sarcastically.

" Mokuba you should understand how frightened Joey was when he kept blanking out," Yugi mentioned.

" Who cares."  
" Who cares? Who cares?" Joey repeated anger increasing. " I care!"  
" I care about my brother!" Mokuba hollered.

" We all do," Yugi said sincerely.

Mokuba sighed looking at his feet.

" Then why did you let him die?"

* * *

Kaiba gathered his things from Philip's home. He then opened the door leaving quickly. Looking around Kaiba saw nothing, but snow and he wondered how he would get to the airport. Then he remembered Philip's dogs.

* * *

Mokuba left the gang angrily his face glowing red, eyebrows furrowed, and fists clenched. How could they say they cared about his brother when they didn't even try helping hard enough? This was defiantly all Joey's fault. Mokuba understood why his brother hated him so. For now Mokuba hated him twice as much.

" Mokuba," Yugi called, but there was no response." Mokuba."

" What?"

" Listen to me, please you can't be mad at us forever."

" I'm not," he remarked. " I am mad at Joey."

" Joey isn't responsible for your brother's death and you know it," Yugi softly spoke, " Anyway they guy I talked to sounded suspicious like he was lying."

" When I get back to Japan. I'm filing charges," he promised.

" You're too young to do that," Yugi reminded, " Besides what are you going to tell the judge that Joey wouldn't let Kaiba takeover his mind? They'll laugh at you for that."

" I'll simply say that, Joey, poisoned my brother."

" What? You can't lie like that!"

" I can Yugi," he corrected. " Joey will spend the rest of his life in jail and that is a promise."

Mokuba turned away from Yugi with one sleek movement. Walking to the nearest pay phone Mokuba stuck his tongue out at Yugi.

" What was that all about?" Joey questioned.

" Oh noting, just nothing."

* * *

Kaiba entered the dog's home petting each of them he tied them together. Climbing on to the sled he yelled mush making the dogs blast from the shed. Snow was hitting Kaiba's face rapidly, but he didn't care. He came to a complete stop in front of the airport.

He petted the dogs one last time then he headed inside. When he got his ticket he went to the gate where the plane was being boarded. Looking out the window to see the soft blanket of snow on the land he remembered how he ended up in this stupid place. Now he was on his way home no matter what, but first he would make a stop in Australia. On the plane he gazed upon the land again, then he covered the window forgetting everything about Alaska.

* * *

End of chapter. Please review!


End file.
